


Your Scent Says Otherwise

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi in Denial, Akashi is associal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward meeting, Beta Furihata Kouki, But they're both dorks, Everyone Is Gay, Furi is awkward, Furi's Family Ships It, Furi's got an Austrian father, His brother is his step brother, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, and secretly awkward as well, but he's also determined, which is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kouki meets an alpha who's not really an alpha, he kinda accidentally falls in love.But that's not a bad thing. Probably.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hulloooo!  
> I'm actually terrified of writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing, BUTTER they are just too cute- I MUST-  
> Pluswedon'thaveenoughbottomakashificsokok  
> I mean-  
> Haha...  
> Enjoy?

From the very beginning, every child would be told stories of brave alphas that rescue innocent and defenseless omegas.

Alphas would always be described as the strong and brave. They'd be the ones everyone looked up to, the ones everyone wanted to be. In those stories, alphas would be absolutely perfect in every way.

Omegas would be beautiful and sweet. A pure soul that no one should harm. They were desired by everyone around them, treasured by the king himself. They'd be the ones that others would protect and treasure with every free moment they'd have.

Alpha and omega, the two were a perfect pair. An omega could reproduce, and an alpha could protect them. They were the ones that everyone wanted to be. Everyone wanted an alpha or omega as a mate, so it would be logical.

Yes, alphas and omegas were the obvious choice. But it's not like you could choose.

There were only a few stories about betas. Betas were simply side characters. They didn't have the curves and sweet scent of an omega, and they didn't have the rough stature and sharp scent of an alpha. They didn't react to heats or ruts, and they didn't get any themselves. Betas, in real life and in the stories, were just normal humans.

Once you grow up a bit and look at the people around you, you start noticing who's what. Maybe that cute girl from the other class, the one you have a crush on, is an omega and now totally out of your league, maybe your best friend is an alpha and people start swarming him, maybe you're just a beta and start to fade out of the picture just like a side character is supposed to.

  
_

 

Thirteen year old Furihata Kouki has already come to terms with being a beta. He honestly didn't expect anything else, with that appearance of his. Being a beta honestly wasn't anything bad, he didn't have to worry about heats or ruts, he wasn't as noticeable as an alpha or omega and he wasn't asked to do anything extraordinary.

He was one of the few ones whose scent glands developed quicker than what would be seen as normal. While others would lose their _"pup scent"_ when they were around the age of twelve to thirteen, he lost it when he was eight. He had the normal check up, everything was okay except for the fact that his sense of smell was a bit stronger. Since then he's been visiting his father's workplace more often, awkwardly striking up a conversation with anyone who seemed to need a talk.

Today there was an interesting looking boy in the waiting room.

The first thing that Kouki noticed was that bright, red mop of hair on the boy's head. When Kouki scooted closer, he noticed his peculiar scent. A child. Well, not fully. A strong alpha smell which wiped away most of that pup scent, with a small, almost unnoticeable hint of omega. He's never met someone with that mixture, and it somehow both scared him and drew him toward this person. People in general scare him, alphas terrify him to no ends and omegas make him nervous. To have everything in one was a bit too much, but he surely won't back down from a challenge!

“Hello” Kouki greeted quietly, peeking at the magazine the other was reading. Some business stuff that didn't interest him.

The boy looked up, his eyes had the same vibrant colour as his hair, but even so they were looking at him blankly with no interest at all. He looked back down again.

Well, that's not the usual reaction. While Kouki might not be one to push if he was rejected, this redhead was too interesting for him to back off this early.

“S-so, what are you here for?” He knew the answer, obviously. The only time that people would smell like pups was when they were either coming for their first check up or they had children. And this one was way too young for a child of his own.

When Kouki received no answer he coughed awkwardly, glad that everyone was too busy doing their own thing to notice his failure.

“Um.. I'll guess! Hmmm..” he looked around, gave the redhead a once over, and then opened his mouth, making sure to sound unsure. “A-are you here for… For y-your first check up?”

No reaction.

 _‘Uwaaaaaah, usually this isn't that hard!’_ Maybe he was here for something else. He knew the redhead wasn't blind, his eyes were too focused for that. Being mute or deaf was out of question, and he didn't seem to be hurt physically. Maybe it was something internal? Or a psychological problem? Kouki paled at the thought of that, he hasn't had many encounters with people with mental illnesses or developmental disorders. What if he accidentally offended him? What if he was unable to feel emotions? Maybe he-

“You were correct.” The redhead's smooth voice cut through his internal panicking, and Kouki allowed himself to breathe.

That voice was beautiful. It was smooth, it was sharp, it was velvety, not too high, not too deep. Can you fall in love with a voice? The answer is yes.

Kouki stared at the redhead with awe. To think someone so young could sound so wonderful. Absolutely amazing.

“I-I'm glad. U-um, if I may ask, w-why do you smell so much l-like an a-alpha?” Kouki asked and received the look of someone who so obviously doubts his ability to think properly. The answer would usually be obvious. _“Because I am an alpha”_. But this time Kouki doubted it a bit. He knew his nose worked well, it was apparently better than most, so when something smells off, something smells off. The alpha scent on this redhead seemed fake. Don't get him wrong, it smelled as real as real could be, but it seemed so rubbed off. Like he picked up some special ‘Alpha Scent Soap’ and washed off all other scents.

“I-I'm sorry!! I-it's just cause y-you're an o-omega..” the redhead his eyebrows together and frowned.

“Excuse my rudeness, but are you completely out of your mind?”

“I s-swear I'm not! Y-your- your scent might say otherwise, b-but I'm a h-hundred percent sure t-that you're an omega!” Kouki was panicking, and it was as obvious as a red stain on a white shirt.

The redhead deadpanned, “There's absolutely no way that I'm an omega.”

“I-I'm sorry!”

He glared at Kouki one last time before going back to reading his magazine. Well, he wasn't actually reading, this didn't interest him in the least.

An awkward silence passed them, with the redhead flipping through pages and Kouki swinging his feet around. Usually his first meetings don't end up like this, and the fact that this one did makes him as nervous as ever. Kouki couldn't stand the nervousness and silence at the same time, so he decided to break the ice and try to warm up to this person.

“W-what's your name?”

No answer. Not even a glance in his direction. If you heard anything, that was Kouki's small amount of confidence shattering.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Well, it was as silent as it could get with Kouki squirming in his chair as slowly as possible while trying to keep that chair from squeaking and creaking. They should really fix this.

“Akashi Seijuro-san?” a voice called and the redhead looked up with a sigh. He set the magazine down and walked over to the nurse.

Kouki watched the redhead go and tilted his head. _‘Akashi Seijuro.. Huh..’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update schedule will be pretty random, maybe I'll make something solid. Idk, every monday? Something like that. Idk, you tell me what you'd like aND I'LL DO MY BEST-
> 
> I think I'll be changing the point of view a bit as well.. ANYWAYS- The actual development and stuff will happen on the next chapter (Third time's the charm!!) So YAAAAY!
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy! (And review, that'd be appreciated!!)

“There's absolutely no way I'm an omega!!”

Seijuro was usually a quiet child. He didn't really like raising his voice, he found it hurt his throat and was a waste of energy. But for once in his life he felt the need to raise his voice and express the amount of shock and disbelief he felt.

He had a reason, of course.

For as long as the Akashi bloodline existed, every first born male which carried that family name was an alpha. His father is an alpha, his grandfather had been an alpha, his great grandfather had been an alpha, heck, even most women were alphas! There had never been any exceptions, so, naturally, he would not be an exception either, correct?

Wrong.

Because, just moments ago, he's been told that, no matter what his scent may say, he is and always will be an omega. Actually, he's been told that before, by the beta in the waiting room. Originally he thought it was a bad joke, but one glance at the brunette showed he was totally serious. To think that he was right... Well, it unnerved him a bit.

“I'm sorry, Akashi-san, but it seems like there is a way.” the doctor, a mated alpha, said. He had an unapologetic expression on his face which was partially covered by the small frown on it. Akashi cursed him silently. He also cursed the universe which was probably laughing at his misfortune.

“There must be some mistake-” “I'm afraid not. Here, take a look this…” The doctor took out some sheets of paper and walked over to the computer to show him something.

In all honesty, Akashi didn't care. But, just in case this was a really bad joke, he paid attention to what the alpha said.

The results made him want to pull his hair out.

  
—

  
Kouki saw Akashi walk out of the hospital. He didn't even spare a glance in his direction, he just left.

In Kouki's opinion he was a bit rude. There was no reason someone should act like that just because someone else made a silly assumption. Or maybe he just didn't like new people, that could be a reason as well. Either way, Kouki found him rude.

  
—

  
His father's shift ended in the evening, so Kouki just passed his time by talking and reading. He didn't really have friends, so he had no one to text with, but he didn't mind. He's a beta. Usually betas either stay with betas or alone. Sometimes with alphas, rarely with omegas.

When his father came back, they went to the car and drove home.

“I'm sorry for taking so long” his father said with a slight, almost unnoticeable accent. Kouki laughed and shook his head.

 _“Papa, i hon scho gsät dos du nit Japanisch mit mir redn müasch.”_ (Dad, I already told you that you don't have to talk Japanese with me)

His made a face, but gave up on the japanese anyways, _“I wills holt learn. Isch jo nit fair wenn du so flüssig redest und i woas gor nit wos du säscht.”_ (I wanna learn though. It's not fair when you talk so fluently and I have no idea what you say.)

Kouki raised his brows in amusement, “Ohoho, you wanna learn?” the sudden switch to Japanese threw his father off for a second, before he replied.

“Yes. S-so be sure to s-speak Japanese with me.” the stuttering made the younger of the two laugh. Honestly, if it weren't for a few slight differences, they could be mistaken for the same person.

His father was an alpha and much taller than him, but the rest was pretty similar. They both had that untameable hair with the same shade of brown, they both had that slightly tanned skin, they both stuttered occasionally, they both were extremely awkward and they both had those cat like eyes.

If anyone would ask him what he got from his mother, he wouldn't be able to answer.

His mother left them when he was a child, she ran away with some rich alpha from another country. Sometimes his father would tell him he her smile, and the way his eyes shone would also be from her.

“Hey, what's wrong?” his father asked after seeing his son's face fall.

Kouki shook his head and turned his head to look out the window. “So, what happened at work?”

His father's eyes lit up and he knew he successfully distracted him from talking about anything else.

“The usual, but I had a really interesting patient today! A redhead your age, I'm sure you saw him. anyways, he came in and that scent just smacked me in the face! I immediately thought _‘he's an alpha!’_ But we did the tests and the X-Ray and you'll never guess what we found out!” His father said, quickly enough to completely cover up his accent. The fact that he could talk this quickly but couldn't speak completely fluently baffeled almost everyone. The young brunette snorted and rolled his eyes at the childish excitement his father displayed, even though he knew he was the same.

“He's actually an omega?”

“No- I mean- How did you know?”

Kouki breathed in deeply and let his breath fog up the window when he exhaled. The older of the two simply laughed at that answer, muttering something about an unfair advantage and how he should've guessed.

“What was his reaction?” Kouki grinned at the thought. He knew that others couldn't smell the remaining pup scent if the amount of it was that small, and he had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to smell the omega scent either. Everyone was probably fooled into thinking the redhead was an alpha. Just thinking of how anyone would react after that kind of reveal made him chuckle to himself.

“He didn't like it in the least. No matter what I said, he always denied it, until I finally convinced him.” his father snorted.

“So that's why it took longer than usual”, Kouki snorted. “Poor guy.” Both brunettes knew that neither felt sorry for the redhead. It wasn't anything bad, though it's a bit rude for nature to pull a trick like that.

Kouki laughed at the last thing the omega said to him. _‘Haha, seems like there is a way..’_

“Oh, by the way, I need you to come with me again next week”

“Uh, sure, why?”

“Since your sense of smell is so great,” Kouki smiled at the compliment, “I need you to help me a bit with that omega.” His eyes widened.

“Say what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY- Furi and his father were talking in an Austrian dialect. I hope it's okay if I added that lol help-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY HAS BEEN BUSY- 
> 
> School for six hours, half an hour of freedom of which 20 minutes were used to go home and back to school (the other 10 was used to find my singing stuff), singing class for half an hour, taking my dog out for an hour, and a performance which (with all other performers) also lasted an hour! 
> 
> I CAN FINALLY BREATHE- (I'm so hungry..) 
> 
> So, without further ado,
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!

When Akashi came home, a maid rushed over to put his jacket and shoes away. Other than that and the soft footsteps of their other servants, there were no other signs of another human.

He had enough time to think of how he'd tell his father, and he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't let him know at all. Not like anyone would notice, and if anyone would, it surely wouldn't be his father of all people. His father will think he's an alpha, he'll cover up heats by saying it's his rut and he'll explain the weekly trips to the doctor some other way.

Akashi let out a barely audible sigh, _‘There's nothing to worry about, Seijuro.’_

  
_—_

  
“There's nothing to worry about, Akashi-san” the brunette from last week smiled at him.

It was a particularly hot day for spring and they were sitting on a bench in the hospital's garden, since that same brunette said that the smell of sanitizer numbed his nose a bit. He didn't really take the time to appreciate how well kept the garden was. The tree they were under had leaves with a healthy shade of green, and some ripe apples hung from them. A small fountain with the design of a merman pouring water out of a vase was splashing silently in the background, adding to the chirps of birds that were sitting somewhere. There were a more trees and flower patches pretty much everywhere.

But even with the calming surrounding and the welcoming smile on the brunette's face, Akashi really wasn't feeling up to answering any of the questions that were carefully shot at him.

“I don't..”, he paused, thinking of what he even wanted to answer with, “I'd prefer not to tell him.”

The brunette, Furihata Kouki, frowned a bit and wrote something into his little notepad, before looking up at him with an expression that could fool anyone into thinking he was worried. Akashi was a bit sceptical.

“Why don't you wanna tell him?” Furihata asked, but Akashi remained silent. He took that as a sign to ask the next question.

“How do you feel about the whole alpha scent - omega body thing?”

Now that was a question he didn't hear often. ‘How do you feel?’. Nobody really asks him that, his feelings were of no use in the business world and it's not like people actually mean it. He knew that Furihata didn't mean it, he was obviously juts reading off of his notebook. He's being nice for the money, everyone was. Akashi just wished that at least the brunette would admit it.

“I'm… A bit..” How did he feel about it? He actually, for some odd reason, didn't mind it as much as he thought. Sure, it annoyed him occasionally, and he spent the first week cursing mother nature for pulling that prank on him, but he's actually much more okay with it than he expected.

The brunette wrote something down again and Akashi remembered he had to answer the question. Now that he looked at it, the way the other was writing and holding the pencil was a bit odd. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

“I'm a bit anxious, about when my heat comes and such things. And a bit annoyed. But overall, I'm fine.” he hoped he didn't reveal too much. It would be dangerous to do so.

Furihata hummed as he wrote down his last words, and then looked at the time. He smiled, gave his notes one last approving look, and stood up, pocketing his notebook as he did so. “We've got twenty minutes left. Let's go.”

The redhead raised a brow, but stood up nonetheless. He said nothing when the other picked a direction and started walking, though he was curious as to what happened to change their Q&A session. Not that he minded, he liked the change of being bombarded with questions to just following the brunette through the gardens. It was oddly comfortable, considering they were near-strangers.

“Do you like being a beta?” the question just left his mouth without a warning, even he himself didn't notice it was him. It was a weird question. Even if you wouldn't like what you presented as, there's nothing you could do to change it. There was no use in complaining about something you had no power over, so you best deal with it.

“Ummm.. I don't mind it. It's like.. Uh..” Furihata laughed awkwardly, “I can't really describe it! I guess I like not being the center of attention, but..” he proceeded to make wild hand motions and letting out a weird groan. Akashi found it amusing.

He also found it amusing when the brunette snapped his fingers and clapped, his eyes lighting up as if he'd found the answer to all questions of the universe.

“Do you like ice cream?”

Now, that was unexpected.

“Where did that come from?”

“J-just wondering..” a small blush formed on his cheeks and it almost made him laugh. Almost. It'd be unprofessional to just let loose.

Even so, the conversation they had was anything but professional. They talked about anything and everything, from favourite colour to how much one could eat before throwing up. They had a debate about what would be stronger, a worm with hands or a worm with feet. All of that nonsense eventually made Akashi give up on trying to be professional, and, with how pleasant felt, even forgot why he was originally here. When their time was up he felt more disappointed than expected.

“Akashi-san, may I have your number?” the question made him smile lightly and he handed it over with no problems. It wouldn't be too bad to have your friend's number, especially if that friend was helping you with something and was technically your 'doctor'.

  
—

  
In the car, young master Seijuro smiled down at his phone lightly.

_Furihata: Hey!_

_Akashi: Hello._

Yes, he really did look forward to next weeks appointment. And the fact that he could text the other was great as well.

After all, they didn't yet agree on wether a bunny crossed with an antelope or a rabbit crossed with an antelope was stronger.

It was definitely the rabbit-antelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope they're not too OOC?
> 
> But lol they're weird. I expect them to talk about this to fill the silence. 
> 
> Also, I'll be updating every Wednesday or Thursday, depends on when I have time! I hope that's okay~ 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY JUST A BIT LESS EXHAUSTING-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, I'M Sorry, I'M SORRY!!!
> 
> I THOUGHT I COULD DO IT- I HAVE FAILED YOUUUU!!!!
> 
> Okay, if I have to be really serious, a few days ago something really, really bad came up and I'm honestly not used to things like that since my hometown is really small and safe and secluded and stuff. So, long story short, I lost a good friend and.. Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll try to update on time.
> 
> So... I hope you enjoy!!

Heat.

He didn't like the thought if it. He didn't like that he was going to experience it. He didn't like how he didn't know what was going to happen.

Of course they had learned about it. Yes, it might've only been the basics, since alphas weren't very helpful in those times, but it was enough back then. But the basics wouldn't help once he'd experience it himself, so Akashi decided to take a break from his work, just to start on his research.

Nothing really helped, it was just the normal facts that everyone knew. Feeling hot and bothered, occasional pain, should last for a week, the usual. A few things about how to calm down, most of them having something to do with mates and sex. He noted a few things down and continued his search.

He found that, since the big reveal, he's been a bit worried and self-conscious. An ordinary omega would develop their curves even before presenting, they would be attracted to alphas and they would carry that sweet scent with them. But was he an ordinary omega? His scent was still sharp and spicy, and the thought of anyone - especially one of those disgusting, power hungry alphas he'd meet so often - touching him made him want to gag. It would be inconvenient to have curves if he wanted to keep his rank a secret, so he hoped that he'd keep this sort of body type.

But then again, he was also a bit confused.

He, for some absurd reason that would never be found out, wanted to have a sweet scent that would have alphas and betas intoxicated. A scent that would lure an alpha to him, one that would love him like he was the last man on the planet. And he wanted a body that would satisfy his alpha, so that he would be able to birth the next heir.

It left him confused and had him staring at the wall at night for hours upon hours.

"Oi, Akashi, are you done yet?" said a rough voice from the entrance.

Akashi smiled up at his teammate and nodded, wrote a quick goodbye message to the person on the other line and, stood up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Midorima. Let's begin?"

  
—

  
_Bzzt_

Kouki jumped up at the sound, but after noticing that it was his phone, he thanked the heavens for an excuse to look at something other than his current math homework. While he was making sure to give enough thanks to whatever heavenly creature had given him this chance, he picked up his phone and nervously smiled at the message that popped up.

_Akashi: Hello._

_Fury: hey! practice over yet?_

_Akashi: Yes, we're heading over to 'Maji Burger' right now._

Unlike some other times, the answer was quick, and Kouki was, once again, thankful for the redhead's time. 

_Fury: "we're"? i didnt know you had friends_

_Akashi: They're not my friends, I have merely brainwashed a few students so they would follow my every command and order._

He stared at the screen for a few seconds, half concerned, half afraid, as he thought of an acceptable answer. 

_Akashi: That was a joke._

It took him a few seconds until he let a few laughs escape, waving his hand in an 'it's okay' motion while saying _"Aso, aso, i checks"_ (Oh, oh, I get it). It took another six seconds to notice he was talking to thin air and Akashi couldn't actually see him. By the time he looked back down, Akashi had already half-spammed him with a few questions on his wellbeing and a short clarification.

_Fury: yeah im ok sorry. i was just laughing_

_Akashi: wow u loghd @ tht?_

Kouki raised an eyebrow, looking at that text with a lot of horror, and even more worry. To switch from proper grammar to... Whatever you would call that... Well, the switch just wasn't like Akashi, as far as he knew. 

_Fury: Akashi-kun are you ok?_

_Akashi: lol no im aomie daiki_

_Fury: umm....?_

_Akashi: Did he not tell you about us?_

Proper capitalisation and punctuation again? Who was it this time? 

_Fury: um sorry but are you allowed to use Akashi-kuns phone?_

And then there was nothing. Kouki continued staring at the screen, waiting for his excuse to do his homwork later to come back. Not that he didn't enjoy talking to the omega. He liked how smoothly the other would say things, his sentences occasionally sounding as if they were straight from a book, or how he'd occasionally stop, make a dry comment, and continue walking. Another thing he liked was how at every actual meeting, he'd seem to try and close himself up, only to fail and start talking about the weirdest things. Or how awkward he was when Kouki was talking to someone else.

It might've only been three weeks, but he was already as comfortable as can be. He found a great friend and was keeping that great friend, status be damned. Who even cared about that these days? Excluding the majority of the population, of course.

Kouki was about to, very reluctantly, turn back to his math homework, when the screen lit up again and he cheered silently.

_Akashi: I apologize for my friends. I hope you weren't uncomfortable?_

_Fury: no no its okay! where were you?_

_Akashi: Getting our orders._

_Fury: oh lol i shouldve guessed_

_Akashi: I'll have to go now. See you tomorrow?_

He felt oddly disappointed but almost laughed when he noticed it was probably just because he wanted to avoid the hell that is his math homework. He sent one last message and faced his fears.

  
—

  
_Fury: yeah ok see you tomorrow!_

Akashi smiled down at the response, hoping that tomorrow's 'appointment' (if you could even call it that) would be as comfortable as always. He was about to start trying out this 'super nutritious and absolutely delicious' meal (a burger), when someone draped themselves over him and very obviously peeked at his screen.

"Ooooh, Akashicchi~! What's making you smile like that? Do you like someone?" Kise laughed, trying to unlock the other's phone.

"I'm smiling because I actually had the chance to talk to someone I _like_ "

"Akashicchi!! So mean!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels pretty random, but life in general is pretty random so ye- I dunno, I'm stretching it out a bit so it doesn't seem like their relationship develops too quickly idk am I doing this right- I'M TRYING TO GET SOMEWHERE, BUT I FEEL LIKE I'M SLOW AS FUDGE-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should change the update schedule to "every Friday" instead.. Pfft.
> 
> This week was pretty good for me! And I actually got birthday presents this time (yay me)! I wanted to write something for Valentines, but my wifi got cut off and posting it late would've been weird... But hey! I got something for next year! And I finished a chapter before the week ends! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it!

The moment he stepped in, he was greeted by a silent squeak. His eyes followed the direction of the sound and he let out an amused huff at the brunette who hastily packed a thick book into his bag. His hair was, like every time he saw him, a brown mess, matching his somewhat disheveled appearance. But when he came closer, patting his pants to smooth them out, the way his eyes shone could make him seem like the king of the world.

An ungraceful, clumsy and unorganised king, but a king nonetheless.

"Hello, Akashi-kun!" The brunette grinned, adjusting his bag.

"Good afternoon, Furihata-kun" Akashi sent him a polite smile. "What have you got planned for today?"

Instead of verbally answering the question, Furihata walked passed him and outside of the hospital, waving him over. The redhead asked nothing more and simply followed. Each day would be a little different. The beta's excuse always had to do something with having to find out about how much of him seemed alpha and how much of him was omega, but Akashi couldn't really believe that. Not when they would spend those two hours with eating ice cream, talking and poking fun at each other. (He'd never admit that he found the comment on how his hair was styled yesterday just slightly offensive. In his defense, he was attending a business dinner and he was required to look sharp)

An excited squeal and light tug on his arm interrupted his thoughts and the world - which had at some point blurred away - came into focus again. The sight made him look at the other questionably. As always, they were in the small park nearby, though this time they were standing in front of the playground.

"That's the place?" He asked, unimpressed.

Furihata nodded and ran to a tire that was tied to a tree with four ropes. He sat on one end, his feet placed on the space on the inside. After a few test swings, he looked up to call the redhead over, but stopped when he noticed the judging look the other carried.

"It's not that bad. Come on, join me!" he tried, muffling a laugh behind his hand when the judging look slowly became unsure.

It surprised him a little when Akashi walked over and demanded to have the procedure explained, but after a bit of convincing and a lot of sighs, they were finally seated in the cramped space. Akashi's legs were partially squished between Furihata's, and he couldn't help but wonder if the beta's position was as uncomfortable as his. After a look at how much he shuffled and how the ropes dug into his legs, he came to the conclusion that it was even more uncomfortable than his.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nah"

He frowned. The fact that that was most likely a lie didn't sit well with him, but he didn't voice it out.

"Will the ropes snap?"

At that the brunette looked slightly offended, though he immediately switched back to his usual personality and patted the tire's side. "There's no way it'll snap! After all, _I_ hung it up!" He declared, his whole body radiating a weird sense of pride and accomplishment over such a little thing. The omega smiled in amusement and looked down.

It was a bit higher than a normal swing, and the ground beneath it was muddy from the rain that had surprised this area last night. He gave the tire an experimental wiggle, and after deeming it safe enough, gave the affirmative to which they started rocking back and forth. It felt a bit weird to be on a tire instead of a normal swing, the fact that he was no longer a child made him even more aware of what people might think. He gripped the ropes a bit tighter each time someone passed, hoping no one would recognise him even with that hair of his.

"Hey, Akashi-kun, you're hurting yourself." Furihata said quietly as he gently placed his own hands over the redhead's. Said redhead looked up, a bit confused by the action until noticed how the other was brushing his thumb over his clenched fingers, prying them open one by one. Once both hands were only hanging onto the ropes lightly, he took one in his and studied it with interest. Running over the veins on his wrist and following them up until they couldn't be seen and further, all while mumbling something under his breath. "What made them this rough?" He asked while he brushed over his hardened palms with as much care as someone who was handling a bird with a broken wing.

"Basketball"

He smiled and let go, stopping his swinging and making the omega stop as well.

"Your friends from yesterday, they're your teammates, right?"

"Yes. How do you get to that conclusion?"

The only answer was a shrug, and with that, they sat in silence. It was a silence that gave them a moment to appreciate everything around them, but also made them a bit more aware of themselves. It wasn't the heavy kind of silence, but it wasn't the completely comfortable one either, since the awardness seemed to grow with each second. Well, it seemed that way for one of the two.

"Which one of your teammates would you do this with?" Furihata suddenly asked, glad that he found a reason to speak.

The omega seemed disturbed at the mere thought of it and shook his head. It had Furihata bubbling over with laughter, mostly because of how unfiltered Akashi's emotions could be at times. He was composed and quet, yet made no effort to voice his distaste or at least let it show on his face. As curious as a cat, but as soon as something happened that he didn't approve of, his face would scrunch up just a bit and he'd let out a small huff.

"Okay, okay, no playground activities with your friends" Furihata grinned and leaned back a bit, the position of his legs making movement a bit painful.

"And you?"

"Hm?"

"Who would you do this with?" Akashi clarified, wanting to be the one to ask questions.

"With you!" Came the immedeate response, including a sudden movement that was meant to simply sit up, but turned out to be a headbutt and two simultaneous groans of pain.

"Oww ow _ow_! Are there stones in you head!?"

"I believe that's _my_ line, after all, you were the one that initiated it"

They both rubbed their foreheads, one whining a bit louder than the other. After the pain in his forehead dulled, the brunette decided to finally apologize "I'm sor-ah!" He cut off when the tire jerked down just a bit.

"What was that?" Akashi asked and looked up, a rope on the beta's side being incredibly close to snapping. Furihata followed his line of sight and his eyes widened. They looked at each other, having a silent agreement to move carefully, though it was a bit difficult when the tire was still swinging back and forth.

Akashi looked down once again, thinking of how difficult it would be to get the stains out and how hard it would hit his head, and after reaching the conclusion that he should make the best out of it. He lifted himself a bit, his weight pressing down on Furihata's side and giving this mess the last push it needed to make the rope snap and them fall down.

He landed on something soft. Something soft that made a weird squeaking sound after he fell on it, something that smelled like beta and asked him if he was okay.

He looked up at this something that seemed to identify as Furihata and let out a long groan, not finding any other way to voice his displeasure. There was a laugh in response and they got up, brushing off whatever dirt that wasn't wet enough to stick.

"Heh, I guess it can snap.." the brunette said sheepishly, only earning a disapproving look from the redhead. "O-okay, um, no more swings.. L-let's just, uh, take a walk?"

" _That's_ your backup plan?" The omega asked, as unimpressed as ever.

A blush formed on the brunette's features at the slight insult. "H-h-how about y-you try and c-come up with s-something cool in a second!!"

"Let's play shogi" was the suggestion, though it was immedeatly discarded after they noticed that there was no set in the hospital. Then they had another discussion for about five minutes because, _no_ , Akashi, you can't just buy a new set for this one occasion, it doesn't matter how rich you are. In the end they did end up taking another walk, in which Furihata kept pestering Akashi about his friends, and after finding out who they are and how they acted, made sure to shame his taste in friends as much as possible. Not that he was actually shaming them, he was just as bad.

They somehow got to the topic of presenting and how there was only one other omega on the team and that one didn't even have a scent strong enough to notice. The topic switched to the beta's sense of smell, to which he was bombarded with different questions like "How many differences can you detect in the scent of two family members?", "What's the worst thing you've ever smelled?" or "Does anything ever smell like nothing?".

The different questions made him a bit aware about a certain scent he's been smelling all day.

"Hey, Akashi-kun, have you been feeling weird lately?"

"Hm? No, not really, why?"

"Um.. You.." he blushed a bit, "You smell a lot like heat.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably start with the next chapter now because I wanna make it longer but hm..
> 
> Also! Akashi's not in heat yet, it's just Furi's nose being as sensitive as it has to be~   
> Though I'll have to tell you, the first heat should start next chapter, so I hope I pull it off! (No no no, nothing's gonna happen, that'd be too quick tsk tsk tsk. And I have planssss)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain-   
> Okay, so there seems to be a pattern. I'm always one day late. So let's say I update on Wednesday or Thursday, cuz that way it will come out on Friday. So the actual deadline is Friday, but I'M GONNA DO THAT PSYCHOLOGY SHIZZ AND BAM- 
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Mkay. I'm introducing a character because Furi needs more friends in middleschool and also.. Love rivals yay. I hope you like her, I find her sympathetic enough. And also! Yay for heat! I wanted to write everything in Furi's POV, but that would've been a bit weird because reasons. I'll just do it in the next chapter. 
> 
> And also! Thank you for the comments that you leave every once in a while! I really appeeciate them, they make my day! 
> 
> I'll try not to stretch this out too much, soooo! 
> 
> Enjoy!

6

It wasn't like he hated Furihata. No, he was quite fond of him. But that didn't mean that he couldn't get on his nerves.

_Fury: Are you feeling anything?_

This message was at least the thousandth one he received since a week ago, and it's driving him insane. He already considered paying the brunette a visit just to tell him to shut up with the talk about heats. Then he remembered that he didn't know his address, and also, manners.

He decided to ignore it for now, the lesson would start soon anyways.

  
-

  
"Furio!!!" Someone called from the door, latching themselves on his arm. Furihata jumped and looked at the person, shocked at the sudden attention he got after being left alone for the last few years. It was a female beta with long black hair in twin pigtails, and simply from the top of her head he already knew who it was.

"Raiu!" He gently plucked her off and grinned at her, forgetting the worry he had for his friend on the other line. The friend in front of him grabbed his hands and bounced excitedly.

They've known each other since childhood, but lost contact once Furihata presented. He thought she'd moved away since he never saw her around anymore, but it seems like she stayed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I found you! Do you have any idea how my friends looked at me when I heard you were in this class and just sprinted here full speed like those trains you like?" She squealed, earning the stares of the few students who weren't watching the reunion.

He laughed awkwardly, glancing at the audience he had, before his eyes snapped back to Arai who started babbling on about how she thought she'd never see him again and how they should definitely hang out during lunch and catch up. All the while Furihata kept an eye on the clock.

"Yeah- Rai- Um- Raiu.. Raiu!" He shook her a bit and she finally stopped talking. He smiled and patted her head affectionately. "You're gonna be late for class" at that her eyes widened and she apologised, flattened her skirt and ran, shouting a way-too-loud goodbye before she left.

Now he finally remembers why her name fits her. Though she turned into a fairly pretty thunderstorm in those five years he hasn't seen her. Lost quite a bit of weight as well, he'll miss those cute hamster cheeks.

The smile on his face was sure to be permanent by now, it wasn't even wiped off when the bell rang.

'Nevermind!' Said reality when suddenly, in the middle of class, his phone started buzzing as if its battery life depended on it. Everyone turned to him as he desperately tried to act as if it wasn't his, but it wasn't working, not when the buzzing just wouldn't stop. He already knew he was going to get into trouble, so when he teacher got up to give him that scolding glare and lecture, he stood up, excused himself and bolted, phone in hand.

 _'I am so, so, dead. I'm deader than dead. I'm deader than the deadest man alive.'_ He squeaked and ran into the boys bathroom, locking himself into a stall and answering the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He almost screamed, frantically listening for any sounds that could indicate someone coming to scold or kill him. Maybe even both.

_"Furihata-kun"_

"Akashi-kun!? What the heck are you doing!?"

_"If you must know, I am currently in what seems to be the supply closet of the alpha building."_

"What the- why are you in there during class!?"

_"Furihata-kun, please calm down. I have merely come into my first heat, and-"_

"You what!?"

_"Furihata-kun, please."_

"Why are you so calm!? Oh my god, Akashi, I'm getting you out of there right now. You're in Teiko, right?"

_"Don't you have class right now?"_

"Shut up, I'm already in trouble anyways. I'm picking you up."

After getting the affirmation, he stood up and called his mother. While he was waiting he went out of the bathroom, sneaking through the halls to get to the exit as quickly and quietly as possible. When his mother answered he was slightly calmed at her scolding tone, but before he could waste too much time, he told her about the situation and they agreed to meet up at the back of Teiko's alpha building. All the while he was sprinting as quickly as he could to that direction. He didn't have the money for a cab, but he assumed that it shouldn't be too far away since they would often see some Teiko students after school. He'd overhear his classmates talk about how they were all _'pampered rich kids'_ , though the only thing he ever wondered was about what it was like to be in a private school with fancy, probably custom made uniforms. Probably better than wearing these way-too-big hand-me-down uniforms.

But this wasn't the time to think about uniforms, it was the time to think about how to get an omega in heat from A to B without leaving too much of a trail.

  
-

  
He didn't plan this. It came unexpectedly and had him panicking on the inside.

He should've noticed, everything was pointing at it. Even though everyone still thought it was too cold, he couldn't help but wish for the airconditioning to be turned on at all times. Not that he voiced his wishes, he wouldn't dare complain about something so petty in front of these people. Another thing was how it seemed like he was so much more aware of everything. Like the way everything smelled like alpha, or how that alpha next to him had that familiar scent of sweat and cologne, or even how some still had wet hair from their morning shower. The only reason he didn't pay that any mind was because it all seemed to disgust him more than usual.

He went through the whole first and half of the second lesson, blissfully unaware of something that could've ruined his life. And this is the price he had to pay for it. It wasn't the worst thing, but being locked in a cramped supply closet that reeked of disinfectant and soap wasn't his favourite activity. But it was better than being locked in there with an alpha, so who was he to complain?

It felt like hours since he's contacted Furihata, and if it werent for the uncomfortably sticky fluid staining his pants and the rising anxiety he felt, he'd say this was a best case scenario.

Another wave went through him and he curled up more, instinctively letting out a whimper. A sigh escaped his lips and he stared at the door, silently wondering if his scent could be detected even behind walls. If yes, then he'd be in big trouble once the bell rings. The door was locked, he double checked. But who knew what a horde of young alphas could do? If he's lucky they'll fight and he can escape, but he really doesn't feel like running right now. It was too hot and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, that disgusting, sort of sticky feeling between his legs wasn't helping.

A silent knock on the door made his eyes widen, but the voice that followed calmed him down.

"Akashi-kun? Are you in there?" The voice said and Akashi almost wanted to sob in relief.

"I'm here." He responded, pulling himself up and unlocking the door. He gave the worried beta a wobbly smile, letting out a long sigh right after. "What's your plan?"

"Um.. You don't look like you could run.. So I guess I'll try to carry you. _Mama_ should be waiting outside. We're driving you to my home, you would give yourself away if we went to yours." The brunette said, and Akashi nodded.

It took him a bit by surprise when he was lifted up bridal style and had to hold onto the brunette to ensure his safety. Said brunette adjusted his grip and started running in some direction. Akashi squeezed his eyes shut and whined silently when he felt that they had exited the building and entered the outside world. The beta let out a harsh growl and something that sounded like a curse word, Akashi tried to let out some soothing murmurs while trying to control his own nervousness.

They stopped, Furihata was gasping for air and his heart was pounding harder than ever, but without even acknowledging that he took off again after only a few seconds. Their pace confused the redhead, though he understood when a car door was opened and he was placed inside. He curled himself up, thinking he'll be sitting in the backseat alone, but Furihata entered a few seconds later and he tried to sit up again. That didn't sit well with the brunette, since he was pushed down again just a few seconds later.

"It's- hah, It's okay if you lay here." Furihata panted as he gently ran his fingers through those red locks. Akashi found that he didn't mind it as much as he expected, and let it happen. The soft rumbling of the car could've lulled im to sleep, but it was still too hot and everything still had a slight alpha smell. It must've been his clothes, maybe Furi had some alphas in his family.

" _Mama_ , turn the AC on, please" "Of course." a second later it was turned on, he felt a bit more comfortable. "Try and sleep, dear" Furihata's mother said. She was an omega. At least she smelled like one. She should know.

He looked up at the brunette who smiled down at him in a nervous and reassuring way. With one last smile, he closed his eyes and tried his best to drift away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part seems kinda rushed, I know. But I kinda wanted it to be more in Akashi's perspective, which meant that he couldn't exactly concentrate on anything since he was bombarded with so many things. Eeeh.. I need to learn more...


End file.
